


MONSTERS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD

by boubigolpa, flosz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, IM DRUNK, M/M, Pizza, crakfuic, drunk, im drnk, margherita pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boubigolpa/pseuds/boubigolpa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosz/pseuds/flosz
Summary: i ship scorbus but also drarry change my mind catch me if you can bicth
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	MONSTERS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD

**Author's Note:**

> COUCOU BANDE DE NOUILLES. how are u bande de nouilels im french oui oui baguette ici c grenoble  
> with the participation of @boubigolpa  
> the title is a song by ruelle i think i dont know anything anymore im drunk

SCORPIUS WAS HEADING TO THE CASTLE OF HOGWARTS. He was really happy to seee his bestfriend albus severus potter after these long ass holidays he had spent at the malfoy manor. his mother died several years ago and ablusn poyyer was the only one who was here for him during this horrible period. that's when they started to fuck. lol  
Scorpius malfoy was therefore going to the slytherin dorms to see his boyrfiend wank himself with his fucking wand even tho there are other boys in the dorms????????? but albus' motto is too much is never enough lol because he's a big fan of one direction ma vie  
but then albus reached the point of no return and now its just too late to turn around i try to forgive you but i struggle cause i dont know how.... WE BUILT IT UP SO HIGH AND NOW IM FALLING???? ITS A LONG WAY DOWN FUCKING BITCH  
ANYWay  
when scropius retutrned albusn was like heya bae ans he was like lol noob so dey brokz up  
no <3  
scorpius asked albus on a date in a pizzeria oui oui baguette no its italian wait its si si pizza so anyway they were on a pizzeria date and albus chose a PINEAPPLE PIZZA wtf is wrong with this kid scorpius judged his boyfriend but he still loves him even with his terrible taste in pizza but at least he has good taste in men since he chose him over anyone else. they ran on oliver wood because why not?? and oliver wood was obviously married to marcus flint lmao there was such a sexual tension when they were at hogwarts change my mind. anyway oliver and marcus were on a date too but marcus didn't choose a pineapple pizza because he has TASTE. albus and scorpius were gazing into each others eyes lol swwag. albus asked scorpius if he could kill somebody for him and obviously sorcpius said yes, little did he know he was gonna run over flintwood with his range ranger about 10 minutes later. They weren't actually harmed so they ran away like GTA NPC. socrpius was traumatized but albus, as a fan of one diretion, sang him perfect by one direction and suddlenly everything was better. scorpius had a margherita pizza bc he's half italian in my head thank u. FIN


End file.
